Bringing the Fight to the Mogadorians
by eastwood6510
Summary: Following the first book, will go into content of the second book. AU and OC. John, Sam, Six, and I are going to find all the other numbers, then we going to take the fight to the Mogadorians.  Please R&R and tell me if it's good enough to continue...


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The author Pittacus Lore is the owner for the characters and the 'universe'.**

**Author's Note: **Please R&R and tell me if it's good enough to continue...This is my first story in the 'Lorien Legacies Universe' and if it gets good reviews I'll continue it.

John, Sam, Six, and I have been looking for the others for two months now. It hasn't been the most fun for us all but what we're doing is important. Maybe more important than anything else.

I can still remember the first time John and Six walked into my life, when they were on the run from the police, the FBI, and of course the Mogadorians. Little did I know then what twists my life would take, but I'm glad that it did.

"Clint, it's your turn." John said to me with a weary grin on his face.

I nod at him and say, "Alright, I'll text the room number." Then using my ill gotten powers, I teleported outside the main lobby of the hotel, a little trick I picked up from Six. As I walked in, smiling genuinely from realizing once again just how cool my life was now, I thought back to the day that I first received my gifts...

_I was back home for thanksgiving break from school and staying at my parents place while they were visiting my sister in South Korea. I wasn't expecting anyone back home for at least another 6 days, that's why I was confused when I woke up to the sound of a car coming up the driveway quite fast. _

_What the hell? I thought. _

_By this point my dogs were barking loudly trying to fend off the strangers. I walked outside with my dads' 338 in my hands and a full clips jammed home in the stock (That's the good thing about West Virginia, there was plenty of guns to go around). I watched as an old fashioned truck screamed to a stop realizing the road they were on was a dead end at my house. I thought they would just turn around and leave but much to my surprise three people and a beagle jumped out from the truck in a hurry._

_I pointed the rifle at the nearest of them and said, "What are you doing here at three in the morning?"_

_The taller of the two men looked at me and said, "It's ok, we're the good guys! We were hoping to stay out in the boonies tonight and this is as good a place as any."_

_I eyed the three of them down suspiciously and tried to decide if they were bad news. I have to say though the raven haired girl is mighty fine. For that reason and the feeling that these guys weren't going to kill me, I lowered my gun and waved them on to get them to come up the stairs from the driveway. _

"_You three can stay here the rest of the night if you promise to not steal anything." I said._

_The girl spoke for the first time and my heart quickened at the sound of her voice, "You can trust us, we're just fine on money, no need to steal. We just need a place to stay that doesn't have many people around."_

_I nodded my head at the words, taking them to be the truth. "Well come on in then, I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep."_

_I showed them to their temporary rooms, each got their own bedroom and for that I could tell they were glad, they all looked very tired and were covered in something that looked like ash._

_After they got settled in I went back to my room on the third floor and tried to get some sleep. _

_I woke up bright and early, which is strange for me because I always sleep in as late as I can, and I went downstairs to the kitchen. I was surprised when I walked in to see the beautiful raven haired girl cooking and I said, "Ah, well, help yourselves..." _

_She turned around and saw my grin and said, "Well, I was making some for you too of course. For letting us stay here and all."_

_We all ate together and made small talk until the three of them, and the dog, needed to have a private conversation. I saw them grab a strange looking box from under some of their belongings and they all headed down into my basement. Curious to see what was going on I went into the first floor bathroom where the laundry shoot was that ran from the basement laundry room to the top floors bathroom. I opened up the shoot and listened in._

"_...and that's why I Think it's time to open the chest John." said the girl._

"_You're right, Henri said I needed to look in the chest and that there are somethings that I'm just not ready for though." came the reply from John._

_Uhhh, what in the world are they talking about? I thought._

_I kept listening and I could hear a faint click followed by a low hiss. Then a minute or so of silence._

_I hear the girl gasp then she says, "Oh my God."_

"_Tell me." John says._

"_Xitharis. It comes from our first moon." came the excited reply._

_'Our first moon'? What the hell are they talking about? _

_That's when I'm worried that these people may be up to no good after all. I storm down the stairs with my rifle and approach them. They look up from what they're doing as they see me and John quickly steps in front of the chest and hides the stone behind his back._

"_I don't know what you kind of trouble you guys are in but it ends here, toss me the stone and step away from the chest." I say._

_John replies coolly, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_At this point I'm pretty angry that I let these people into my home, I say through my teeth, "Toss the stone to me!"_

_John can tell I'm not joking and decides to play nice. He tossed the stone at me and I caught it in one hand while still trying to hold up the heavy duty rifle with the other, something I don't quite accomplish._

_As I look down at the stone in my hand it has a faint glow, that's when I look up just in time to see that Johns' hands are glowing and he seemingly started shooting me with the light beams. I dropped my rifle and rose the hand with the stone up in front of me unconsciously trying to block whatever is coming at me. _

_That's when my world went white. The beams from Johns hands were hitting the stone in my hand and caused the most terrible pain I ever felt charge through my whole body. I was unconscious before my body hit the ground._

* * *

><p><em>I came to several hours later with a major headache. I was laying on the couch in my living room with my three visitors. <em>

"_What happened?" I asked._

_The three of them were startled by my question as they were engrossed in a heated conversation that for some reason I just couldn't understand at the moment. _

_The beautiful girl stood up and said, "Oh, he's awake." as she walked over to me._

_I sat up and was trying to take in everything around me. "Why is everything so blurry? Someone give me my glasses."_

_I saw the three of them look between each other after I said that then Sam spoke up, "Uhh, you're wearing them."_

_This made me more confused and I reached up and took my glasses off, the world immediately got clearer._

_What the hell? I thought once again._

"_My vision is terrible though...I have twenty one hundred vision in both eyes. I don't understand."_

_As I tried to stand up I reached for my favorite mug that I had put hot chocolate in earlier. I took a sip and welcomed the warm relief. That's when I noticed the three amigos all looking back and forth between each other again._

"_What?" I asked._

_The girl nick-named Six (what a weird nick-name) spoke up, "You just moved that mug to your hand without touching it."_

* * *

><p><em>After a twenty minute talk it was apparent that I had somehow received John's powers through the stone. What confused me most of all was how in the world John had mysterious powers in the first place. <em>

"_Aliens?" I had said disbelievingly. _

_After that they told me everything that was going on with them and why they were flying under the radar. It was a lot to talk in but to be honest, I had spent my entire life hoping that life existed elsewhere besides on this little grain of sand we call our home. So I took it all in pretty easily. _

_When we all were done talking and I had finished asking my multitudes of questions we were all hungry again. So we ate together and made small talk. When I passed the salt and pepper to Six our fingers briefly touched and I got the strangest feeling of cold sensations running from my finger, up my arm and then coursing through my body. _

"_Woah!" I said as I dropped my glass on the table._

_All the others looked at me and and John said, "What is it?"_

_I told them the strange sensation that I felt and none of them knew what to say. We continued eating until I once again dropped my newly poured glass on the table. The others looked over at me as I stood up from the table in alarm while looking at my hand. I stood up so fast, my chair went flying into wall._

"_What is it?" John said again._

"_Where the hell is my hand?" I all but screamed._


End file.
